Forbidden Love
by mistofan101
Summary: When some young kitten's are told an old story of what happend to there great great great grandfather and a coupl of Vampire's, and they bring them back to life, what will happen when a vampire and a mortal fall in love.. please read, would will like it
1. intro

**Note: here is the into to our new fanfic, we hope you would read one when we have to story up!!!!!**

Florbidden Love 11/1/09

By SuperJellicalFan & mistofan101

SuperJellicalFan: Hey it'd me SuperJellicleFan

mistofan101: And I'm mistofan101, and we are sister's. I'm her older sis

SuperJellicalFan: and I'm her younger sister!

mistofan101: We are working on a fanfic together about Jellical's and Vampire's!!!!!

SupperJellicaFan: Misto, Alonzo and Jemima are going to be the vampire's and the other's are mortals.

mistofan101: The jellical's are going to be human/cat's people, and they do not live in the junkyard, they live in a town.

SupperJellicalFan: Victoria, Electra, Etcetera, Plato, Tumblebrutus and Pouncivil are sibling's and there parents are Munkstrap and Demeter.

mistofan101: When there father tells them a story about the vampire's from like, thousands of year's ago, plato douse not believe him, and what will happen when he bring them back from the dead?????

SupperJellicalFan: then a vampire and a mortal falls in love and its forbidden????

mistofan101: We hope you will read and like our fanfic!!! and we would love Review from you guy's.

SuperJellicalFan: CATS and VAMPIER'S rule


	2. The story

**Note: I know the first ch is short but we will bring the 2nd one up as soon as we can. Revews please!!!**

It was a typical night in Jellicle City, 6 siblings named ( oldest to youngest) Plato, Tumblebrtus, Pouncivil, Etcetera, Victoria and Electra just heard a story that there dad, Munkustrap, told them about three vampires named Misto, his brother Alonzo, and Alonzo's mate Jemima, on how they sucked the blood of there great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Deuteronomy, then they got hanged but before they did, they said if they lit a candle, they would come back to life.

The candle was in their school for a Halloween decoration. Victoria, Electra, Etcetera, Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Plato came in to there school and walked around the hall's, they saw the candle.

" Can you believe that Misto, Alonzo and Jemima could come back to life if we light that candle." Victoria said looking at the candle with wide-eyes. The cats nodded but Plato just shook his head and grinned.

"Why don't we just do that? I mean, you can't honestly believe in that fairy tale."

The girl's looked at him. " Why yes I do." said Victoria

" I mean, our great ( x infinity) grandfather died because of them. You have to believe in it" Pouncivl just laughed

" you scared Vicky?"

She thought about it for a sec " n-n-no I-I'm not"

The boy's grinned evilly " Then we come back here tonight and we light that candle"

Vicky looked at her sister's " Fine we will"

While walking back Victoria, Electra and Etcetera were thinking that Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Plato were idiots for wanting to light the candle, but they wanted to prove that they were brave, so they had to do it. The next night they went to there school and Plato had his lighter with him. They walked up to the candle. Plato lit up the candle with his lighter and they waited.

" See, we lit the candle and there not here, see there not real.." Tumblebrutus said with a smile.

" Really, were not real young man." said a male voice.

" you really think that." another male voice said.

" You don't believe in us." said a female voice.

Then the voices laughed.


	3. The Return Of The Vampires

**Note: Here is the next Ch, We both hope you like it. **

Electra looked at Pouncivil, Tumblebrtus and Plato.

"If there not real then what's that!" Electra yelled.

" Yea what's that!" yelled Etectera.

" Ummmm, that could be something else, there not r-real." Pouncivil stuttered.

Victoria turned around then she gasped.

" Then what's that!" yelled Victoria.

She saw three bat's right above them, and a sec latter there were three cat people with black cloaks around them. The first one was a tom he was all black with a white chest, face, around his paws and the tip of his tail. His name was Mistoffelees.

" Good evening mortals." Misto said with an evil grin.

The other one was also a tom he was white with black patches even a black patch on his right eye. His name was Alonzo.

" Prepare to meet your doom." said Alonzo with an evil grin.

And the other one was girl she was black and red. Her name was Jemima. Jemima hissed with her vampire teeth. Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Plato screamed and ran away Electra and Etcetera also ran away while screaming but Victoria was paralyzed she couldn't move. Misto, Alonzo and Jemima looked at her and smiled evilly. Electra and Etcetera ran back to her.

" Victoria come on run!" Electra and Etcetera yelled.

Victoria nodded and ran with them. Jemima flew and went in front of Victoria, Electra, Etcetera, Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Plato. Pouncivil screamed.

" What do you want!" yelled Pouncivil.

" Oh nothing i'm just hungry hungry for some young toms blood." Jemima answered.

Then she laughed. Jemima was just about to bit the young tom's when.....

" Jemima.....Jemima get back here" Yelled Alonzo, Jemima took a deep sigh and said before leaving

" Your lucky, for know" the tom's were very scared and they started running after there sister's all the way home.

When they finally got home they went strait to there parents.

" Mom, dad, we got something to tell you." said Pouncivil in an nervous voice.

" What is it?" asked Demeter .

Victoria explaned the holl story of what happened.

" And now we have vampires wanting to drink our blood cause of Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Plato"added a very mad Electra . "

"Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus Plato why did you have to do that!" yelled Munkustrap.

" It was Plato, he started it." said Tumble.

Munkstrap looked at Plato waiting for him to explain himself.

" well...you see...it's just that.... I thought is was just a story...and it was just going to be a joke... I didn't know that is would bring them back... I'm sorry dad....sorry mom" Plato looked at the ground.

His sister's new that he did not do this on purpose, and they walked up to him and forgave him. Electra look at her father and asked

" so what do we do about the vampires daddy?" Munk gave a sigh and said

" I don't know, i'll have to read more about it and find out, until then, try to be careful."

The cats nodded and went to bed they didn't know if they were going to kill the vampires or not they'll just have to wait and see.

**Well there it is.... we hope you guys likeed it, Ch 4 will be up soon**

**please please please Revews!!!! we love them**


End file.
